Lost and Found
by blurcndish
Summary: Di hari yang seharusnya berjalan dengan baik, saat menghadiri kelas Studi Konflik, disebabkan oleh video yang mungkin ditemukan Miss Wika secara tidak sengaja: Sakura mengingat masa lalunya.


Disclaimer: NARUTO dan karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto

Title: LOST AND FOUND

Rating: T

* * *

 **LOST AND FOUND**

 **Chapter I**

" _The past is never where you think you left it."_ _  
_ _―_ _Katherine Anne Porter_ _–_

Sakura menyukai banyak hal.

Langit biru yang cerah dan tanpa ujung. Cahaya matahari hangat yang menembus jendela kamarnya di pagi hari. Bau hujan dan dunia yang terlihat lebih bersih setelah badai berlalu. Suara instrument dari pemutar musik kesayangannya. Ekspresi damai hewan saat tertidur. Kumpulan kata indah yang mampu mengekspresikan perasaan manusia. Rasa nyaman sehabis mandi dan tertidur setelah hari yang berat.

Sungguh, Sakura menyukai berbagai hal kecil di sekitarnya.

Memang ia memiliki porsi ketidakberuntungan di dunia ini. Ia yatim piatu, tidak memiliki kampung halaman dan keluarga dekat, pernah merasakan kehidupan yang benar-benar melarat sampai rasanya ingin mati. Tapi di sisi lain, itu mengajarkannya untuk menjadi orang mampu melihat kesempatan di situasi paling krisis sekalipun. Ia menjadi orang yang kuat karena keinginannya untuk bertahan hidup jauh lebih besar dibandingkan kemalangan yang ia rasakan. Semua itu menopangnya hingga akhirnya di umurnya yang ke-19 tahun, Sakura bisa hidup dengan nyaman karena bisnis percetakan yang ia miliki.

Hidupnya sederhana, tapi ia selalu bersyukur. Bersyukur telah bertahan, memulai bisnisnya sekalipun hanya dengan modal keras kepala dan keberuntungan, hingga akhirnya bisa sampai di tahap ini. Sekalipun sulit, ia juga selalu bersyukur hidupnya normal, dengan kota yang damai, serta teman-teman yang setia dan perhatian. Ia telah melewati fase terberat hidupnya, sehingga kini ia bisa menyadari keberuntungannya.

Setiap lima hari – bahkan terkadang tujuh hari – dalam seminggu ia selalu berkutat dengan permasalahan antar negara, perang dan perdamaian, konflik dan kerjasama, hal-hal yang terjadi di dunia tapi jauh dari penglihatannya. Para pengajar di tempatnya menempu pendidikan tidak jarang – selalu – memberikan berbagai tugas yang berkaitan dengan topik-topik itu. Oleh karena itu, ia dan teman-temannya melakukan berbagai riset di internet dan menemukan bahwa kehidupan di luar sana tidak senyaman di sini.

Maksudnya, ia selalu menyadari bahwa di luar sana masih ada perang yang berkecamuk. Konflik kepentingan antar negara sering mengorbankan orang-orang yang seharusnya mereka lindungi. Tidak semua orang beruntung, bisa memiliki rumah, makanan, pakaian, dan lingkungan tempat tinggal yang sehat. Tidak semua orang seberuntung dirinya.

Tapi ia baru benar-benar menyadari hal tersebut sepenuhnya akhir-akhir ini.

Memang ia tinggal di negara yang masih berkembang, masih memiliki berbagai masalah sosial-ekonomi-politik, penuh politisi korup serta otoritas yang tidak selalu tegas. Negara ini tidak sepenuhnya berisi orang-orang yang bahagia, tapi setidaknya ia tidak hidup di wilayah perang.

Setidaknya ia tidak hidup dalam ketakutan, dan hal pertama yang ada di pikirannya saat bangun di pagi hari bukanlah: apakah ia bisa bertahan hidup hari ini?

Jadi, ia mensyukuri hidupnya. Ia hidup di kota yang damai, lingkungan dengan tetangga yang baik, pulau pariwisata terkenal sehingga harus selalu berada di situasi kondusif. Sungguh, sebuah zona nyaman bagi orang-orang yang tidak menyukai hal merepotkan seperti dirinya.

Sakura menyukai banyak hal. Tapi hal yang paling ia sukai adalah hidupnya.

Tidak sempurna memang, tapi ini adalah hidup yang indah.

Hari ini semuanya berjalan baik.

Ya, Sakura sangat benci bangun terlalu pagi, tapi ia berhasil mengumpulkan _mood_ -nya untuk kelas pagi ini. Dosennya terlambat 15 menit (hal yang biasa terjadi dan teman-temannya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah pengajar di tempat ini) dan ia sempat sarapan sebelumnya jadi ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk marah-marah (sungguh, ini kebiasaan buruk yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan: marah saat lapar, teman-temannya menyadari kebiasaannya ini satu minggu setelah berteman dengannya).

Miss Wika – wanita yang mengajarkan Studi Konflik hari ini – merupakan seorang yang tegas, rasional, mempunyai selera humor yang sedikit sadis, sarkastik, namun adil dan sangat pintar. Sakura menyukai caranya mengajar karena selalu menarik. Tapi satu sifatnya yang tidak Sakura sukai (dan ia yakin sangat dibenci teman-temannya) adalah: sikapnya yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Wanita ini bisa datang ke kelas dengan aura positif, bercanda dan membawakan materi dengan senyuman, sebelum akhirnya semua itu berubah dan ia menyuruh anak didiknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal: halaman sebuah buku, kutipan kata dari para tokoh, tanggal ditandatanganinya perjanjian yang umum didengar tapi tidak pernah dibahas sebelumnya, pasal dari undang-undang, dll. Hal-hal yang ia tahu baik untuk melatih ketelitian, tapi sangat menyebalkan untuk dipelajari.

Oleh karena itu, saat Miss Wika meminta koordinator kelas untuk menyediakan sebuah laptop karena kelas hari ini akan diisi dengan materi video, anak didiknya langsung mengeluarkan catatan untuk menuliskan hal-hal yang mereka anggap penting. Melihat wajah pucat sebagian besar peserta di kelas, senyum sadis Miss Wika semakin melebar dan ia mulai bersenandung kecil sambil mempersiapkan materinya.

Videonya berdurasi 12 menit 58 detik. Sebuah rekaman peperangan beberapa tahun lalu. Di dalamnya berisi kondisi masyarakat di tempat itu, kondisi anak-anak yang ditahan pemberontak dan usaha pemerintah untuk menyelamatkan mereka, serta sebuah wawancara singkat dengan juru bicara pemerintah setempat.

Setelah juru bicara pemerintah – Vendor Martin, Sakura mengingat namanya karena ia mencatat itu di bukunya, mengantisipasi sikap tidak tertebak dosennya – mengeluarkan pernyataan publik, Miss Wika membiarkan video itu tetap dimainkan, namun memberikan intruksi untuk menuliskan analisis mengenai respon pemerintah negara terhadap aksi para pemberontak tersebut.

Sakura tidak mendengarkan intruksi itu lebih lanjut karena matanya tertancap pada dua anak di belakang masyarakat sipil yang tengah diwawancarai dalam video. Kedua anak yang masih berumur kurang lebih 13 tahun itu mengenakan pakaian yang tidak biasa. Ia tidak tahu mereka termasuk kelompok anak-anak yang diculik atau pasukan yang menyelamatkannya. Baju mereka kotor karena penuh debu serta noda kecoklatan seperti warna darah yang telah mengering. Sekalipun di waktu-waktu lain ia akan menganggap ini hal yang tidak penting, tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya

Kedua anak laki-laki itu terlihat familiar.

Laki-laki yang membelakangi kamera memiliki rambut pirang. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi gestur tubuhnya yang sangat ekspresif saat berbicara dengan temannya terasa sangat familiar.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang satunya lagi berambut hitam, kulit putih pucat, tipikal pria Asia. Tapi caranya memegang pisau kecil di tangannya, cara berdirinya yang santai tapi siaga, caranya menanggapi teman di depannya. Semuanya familiar.

Dari atas sampai bawah, mereka sangat familiar.

Tapi Sakura tidak mungkin mengenal kedua orang ini karena mereka terpisah samudra dan benua.

Sakura tidak mungkin mengenalnya karena ia tidak pernah ke luar negeri, memiliki teman di tempat antah berantah, atau berkenalan dengan prajurit wilayah konflik.

Tapi –

" _Sasuke, Naruto!"_

Sakura yakin ia tidak mengenal mereka karena tidak mungkin seseorang sepertinya bisa berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu, tapi –

" _Tapi Sakura… Ini bukan salahku"_

Rengekan yang hampir setiap hari ia dengar.

" _Ck, Idiot"_

Interaksi yang dulu selalu ada di sekitarnya.

" _Oh diamlah! Lihat yang sudah kalian lakukan! Apa kalian tidak pernah berfikir bahwa bukan hanya kita yang menggunakan tempat latihan ini? Bagaimana kalian akan menjelaskannya pada Kakahi-sensei?!"_

Dan ia yakin mereka tidak mungkin mengenal dirinya, tapi –

" _Karena itu kami butuh bantuanmu"_

" _Kami? Ini salahmu Idiot"_

" _Apa?! Dengar ya sial-"_

" _Diam!"_

" _Maaf Sakura hehe"_

" _Hn"_

" _Huft kalian tahu kan kalau aku tidak akan selalu ada di sini untuk membereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat"_

"… _. Tapi kau yang paling diplomatis di antara kami, Sakura"_

" _Benar kata si Brengsek. Setidaknya, kau bisa membuat kemungkinan kami selamat… mungkin… sedikit lebih tinggi hehe. Lagipula tentu saja kau harus selalu ada di samping kami!"_

Tapi, ia selalu tinggal di sini. Ia hidup di kota yang damai, lingkungan dengan tetangga yang baik, pulau pariwisata terkenal sehingga harus selalu berada di situasi kondusif. Sebuah zona nyaman bagi orang-orang yang tidak menyukai hal merepotkan seperti dirinya.

Memang ia tinggal di negara yang masih berkembang, masih memiliki berbagai masalah sosial-ekonomi-politik, penuh politisi korup serta otoritas yang tidak selalu tegas. Negara ini tidak sepenuhnya berisi orang-orang yang bahagia, tapi setidaknya ia tidak hidup di wilayah perang. Tapi –

 _Darah. Ada darah di mana-mana. Di tangan dan bajunya. Adrenalinnya masih sangat tinggi karena rasa sakit akibat sejumlah luka tusuk yang ia terima belum benar-benar terasa. Tapi kepalanya mulai terasa pusing karena ia yakin efek kekurangan darah telah menyerang tubuhnya. Namun semua itu tidak penting karena laki-laki di depannya – Sasuke! – berada dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih buruk._

" _Perangkap" katanya dengan nafas terputus-putus "mereka akan menyalahkanmu"_

" _Diamlah!" Sakura menjawab dengan nada yang tidak sabar "Kita harus kembali." Lanjutnya sambil menegakkan laki-laki tersebut dan menambahkan dengan suara yang bergetar "kau sebaiknya tetap hidup atau aku akan menyuruh Naruto melakukan berbagai hal yang akan membuatmu benar-benar menyesal"._

 _Tanpa menunggu responnya, ia menggendong laki-laki ini di atas pundaknya dan mulai berlari ke markas besar. Hanya mereka yang selamat dari pasukan berjumlah 20 orang, dan ia berusaha tidak memikirkannya._

 _Misi ini berhasil tapi gagal di saat yang bersamaan karena kesalahan informasi dan ia tahu kata-kata laki-laki ini benar. Mereka akan menyalahkannya dan untuk saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkannya._

 _Nafas laki-laki di punggungnya semakin tidak teratur, keringat dingin tanpa henti mengucur dari badannya. Laki-laki ini adalah anggota timnya sejak mereka berumur 12 tahun, dan ia benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk._

 _Selama perjalanan, ia mengabaikan semuanya, hanya fokus untuk menempatkan satu kaki di depan kaki lainnya, berlari melalui bebatuan dengan sisa chakra yang ia miliki, berharap agar mereka bisa sampai di markas secepatnya tanpa bertemu musuh._

 _Selama perjalanan, ia mengabaikan semuanya, hanya memohon di dalam hati, mendoakan laki-laki di pundaknya kepada Tuhan yang bahkan tidak ia percaya: 'aku mohon aku akan lakukan apapun itu tolong selamatkan dia tolong tolong tolong'_

 _Selama perjalanan, ia mengabaikan semuanya, hanya mengucapkan mantra yang sama hingga mereka pingsan di depan markas besar: 'tolong tetaplah hidup jangan tinggalkan kami tolong tolong tolong'_

Senggolan dari teman di sebelahnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan – _'kenangan? Imajinasi? Mimpi?_ ' – dan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa kertasnya masih kosong. Ia menoleh pada Rexy – teman yang duduk di sebelahnya ini melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya yang Sakura abaikan tanpa masalah– sambil meringis kecil lalu langsung menuliskan jawabannya, mengumpulkan kertasnya, dan permisi ke toilet.

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan pandangan yang tertuju ke arahnya karena sikapnya yang tidak biasa. Ia mengabaikan tatapan bingung teman-temannya saat melihat wajah pucatnya, telapak tangan kirinya yang berdarah karena kuku yang menancap tanpa ia sadari, keringat dingin yang membuat bajunya basah di ruang kelas yang dingin ini, getaran di tangannya saat menyerahkan kertas penuh tulisan tangan yang mungkin tidak bisa dibaca ke Miss Wika, momen _blank_ di otaknya karena ia tidak bisa mengingat jawaban analisis yang ia tulis.

Saat sampai di kamar kecil, ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam toilet selama beberapa menit, dan memperhatikan tangannya yang tidak juga bisa berhenti bergetar.

" _Sakura, dengarkan aku. Kami akan menemukanmu. Kami tidak akan melupakanmu. Kau akan mengingat kami kembali. Lalu aku dan Sasuke akan membawamu pulang. Itu janji kami seumur hidup! Percayalah, oke?"_

Sakura mengabaikan semuanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan suara di kepalanya.

" _Naruto benar. Kami berdua cukup keras kepala untuk ini. Jadi jangan khawatir dan tetaplah bertahan hidup. Kami akan menjemputmu secepatnya"_

Ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok kamar mandi yang cukup bersih.

Hari ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Ia benci bangun pagi, tapi ia berhasil memperbaiki _mood_ -nya. Dosennya datang terlambat, tapi ia sempat sarapan.

Ia menyukai hidupnya. Sedikit membosankan memang, tapi normal. Tidak sempurna, tapi indah.

Sakura tidak hidup di wilayah perang dan hal yang membuatnya gugup hari ini adalah sikap tidak terduga gurunya. Ia tidak memikirkan senjata terbaik untuk membunuh musuh, nasib teman-temannya saat menjani misi, nasib- _nya_ saat menjalani misi. Yang ia pikirkan adalah makanan untuk malam nanti, rencananya untuk pergi ke bioskop dua hari lagi, resiko perluasan bisnisnya, teman jurusan lain yang menarik perhatiannya, tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan besok pagi.

Sungguh, Sakura menyukai hidupnya yang tenang.

Tapi di hari yang seharusnya berjalan dengan baik, saat menghadiri kelas Studi Konflik, disebabkan oleh video yang mungkin ditemukan Miss Wika secara tidak sengaja:

Sakura mengingat masa lalunya.


End file.
